


Challenge Accepted

by Codexfawkes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Anal Sex, No Smut, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Sex Toys, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: Darcy Lewis had a box…okay yeah scratch that. (Stop giggling Wanda.) In the back of her closet, tucked off to the side, Darcy had a small cardboard box.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

Darcy Lewis had a box…okay yeah scratch that. (Stop giggling Wanda.) In the back of her closet, tucked off to the side, Darcy had a small cardboard box. It had once held books she’d ordered online, and now, well it had a different cargo. In this cardboard box were four reminders. Reminders of boyfriends past and to stick to her guns, no matter what. (And no Nat, there aren’t guns in the box, geez.) In the thirty years she’d been alive, and the twelve years she’d been sexually active, Darcy had seven sexual partners.

Three of them were women.

None of the reminders in the box in question was from them.

Of the four men she’d had sex with, they’d all had something in common. Every single one of those men had, at some point in their time together, asked her the same question.

“You do anal?” Her relationship with each man had ended shortly after.

Now I know what you’re thinking, (yes Maria I do) just because she’s not into it doesn’t mean she had to break up with them. (Told you I knew what you were thinking.) Well the truth is, being asked the question had nothing to do with it. It all had to do with **_their_** reaction to her response. “You first.”

It wasn’t that Darcy had a problem with anal, (shut up Jane I don’t) it’s that she was all about equality in relationships. If a guy wanted her to go down on him, he had to be willing to go down on her. If a guy wanted to pull her hair, or spank her ass, he had to be willing to receive the same treatment. Assuming he had enough hair to pull. One of her exes, Derek, had a shaved head, gorgeous mocha colored skin, and a tongue that could make her praise Jesus and she’s Jewish. (Off the subject a bit Darce.) (Sorry Pep.) So it was only fair in her mind that the same held true with anal. Now she’d let guys, and girls not gonna lie, use fingers, and slim toys, and one memorable weekend vibrating beads, but (ha ha yuck it up ladies) that was as far as she’d gone. As far as she was concerned, she was perfectly content with her current level of anal play and if she never met a guy (or girl) she was comfortable going further with no big.

As I was saying, each of the four times Darcy had said him first, the guy in question had laughed and agreed. Well, in a dismissive, “sure babe” way clearly not expecting her to hold them to it. Silly boys, they should have known better.

Brian was first, when she’d pulled out the dildo (quite a realistic one too, the same size as his own dick) and strap on he’d freaked out. Called her a crazy slut and scrambled off the bed. When Darcy calmly reminded him he’d agreed to going first, he bit out that he hadn’t thought she was serious. He said there was no way she was shoving that thing inside him, was she crazy? Didn’t she realize how much that would hurt? When she asked why she should do something he claimed was far too painful to do himself, well he hadn’t had an answer. He’d left shortly after and two days later they broke up.

Then there was Ben, now Ben was a big guy, 6’4” built like a linebacker. Darcy at 5’3 was over a foot shorter and a hell of a lot lighter than him. He was also quite a bit girthier than Brian had been, and while the idea was intimidating, she was willing to give him and lube a chance. Providing of course he passed the test. Ben, when confronted be a dildo the same size as his own penis, chose poorly. He, like Brian, had called her crazy this time adding gross into the mix. He said he “ain’t no fag” and that she was twisted for even suggesting such a thing. Ben was broken up with on the spot for his attitude toward the LBGT community, of which Darcy is a proud member.

Derek reacted better than his predecessors. He didn’t call her crazy or a slut when faced with a toy the size of his own package. He did however, being a psychology major, try and psychoanalyze her need to “trick” him into anal sex. Darcy asked how bringing a sex toy after clearly stating her terms for anal sex, terms he had agreed to, constituted tricking him. Derek seemed unable to give a coherent answer and broke up with her instead, simply declaring she had issues.

Lastly, there had been Ian. Sweet, cuddly, freak in the sack, please yes spank me, cuff me to the bed, and call me names, Ian. Darcy was actually pretty confident that Ian wouldn’t balk. He had several kinks and she figured showing him the toy his approximate size would be met with enthusiasm. Especially as he had confessed to using plugs on himself. Boy was she wrong. He’d called her a dirty, nasty little cunt. Saying she was trying to turn him into a nancy little pouf, and he’d sooner never have sex again than let her fuck him. (Nat no! You can’t just go kill him cause he was an ass and called me names.) Darcy of course dumped his ass, Jane fired him (though that was because he tried to ruin her data in revenge for Darcy breaking up with him), and not long after they moved into Stark Tower.

Why is all this important?

Well because now, now she was dating Clint. Maybe it was the fact that he was just over ten years older than her, all her other partners had been within five years of her own age, that made him different from the start. Clint was funny, not at all smooth, but still charming in an adorkable way. He was sexy as hell, kissed better than anyone she’d ever kissed, and had a confidence no other person she’d dated had. Also unlike any of the other guys she’d dated, Clint actually asked about anal before they’d done anything more than make out and some frottage.

 

It was their fifth date, he was sitting on her couch with Darcy straddling his lap, her pelvis grinding into his, his tongue in her mouth and hands undoing her bra, when he slowed their kiss down and pulled back.

“Darce, babe, wait,” he panted dropping his hands to still her hips.

“Don’t want to,” Darcy replied pressing forward for another kiss.

“I know mama, I don’t want to stop either but we gotta talk first. I mean this is headed toward sex pretty quick right?” he said easing her off his lap.

“It was yes, is…is there a reason it shouldn’t be?” Darcy asked concerned.

“No! I’m clean, I just, fuck,” Clint ran a frustrated hand through his hair “what I mean is we should talk about what we’re into. Yes’s, no’s, kinks,” Clint trailed off blushing.

“Oh, okay yeah, that’s a really good idea,” Darcy agreed smiling. “Counter proposal, we absolutely have the responsible conversation we need to have, but we do it in my bed,” she offered rising smoothly to her feet.

“Yes, perfect, deal, all in,” Clint agreed enthusiastically, relieved he hadn’t completely ruined the mood. Darcy led him into her bedroom, leaving both their shirts on the living room floor, and lay on the bed. They started leisurely making out again as Clint went through what was clearly a mental check list. When he got to anal, Darcy gave him a sultry grin and said

“You first,” with a challenge in her eyes. Clint grinned, his eyes softening a bit as he leaned down to kiss her again.

“Anyone ever take you up on that before?” he wondered.

“Verbally, yes, actually followed through, nope,” she conceded.

“So I take it you’ve never done anything here then?” he asked lightly massaging her butt cheek.

“I have, just not penetration by anything bigger than a plug,” Darcy let him know.

“Do you actually want to?” Clint questioned.

“Yeah, I just…I have this rule. If a partner wants to do it to me, they have to be willing to have it done to them. I’m all about equality. I want partners where we have sex **with** each other, not just…do stuff **to** each other. Does that make sense?” Darcy asked.

“Yeah Darce it does, it makes perfect sense. That’s what this whole conversation is about, what we want to do together.” Clint agreed smiling at her sincerely.

 

Which is why Darcy was taking a detour on girls night out to duck into a sex shop to buy a dildo the approximate size of Clint’s dick. (You knew who I was dating before you guys asked Wanda, deal with it.)

"Really that one?" Jane asked surprised.

"It's the closest," Nat agreed approvingly.

"I didn't need to know that," Wanda shuddered.

"You could have waited outside with Maria," Pepper pointed out.

"If I don't have a problem with his size, you shouldn't either Janie," Darcy defended. Personally she thought his length (5" pretty usual in her experience) and girth (oh yeah so good without being too much) was perfect.

"That wasn't a negative comment, it was surprise. I wouldn't have thought he was that thick. Clint's a well-muscled but compact guy. I would've expected him to be slimmer is all," Jane related.

"Oh, sorry. Not used  to this being a group project," Darcy apologized. Darcy was a tiny bit worried this would be the end of their relationship. She knew what he said, that he’d done it before and liked it. That he was more than happy to go first. She, well, she just needed to know if Clint was a man of his word or if another reminder was going to end up in that box in her closet.

 

The next night Darcy had the clean and ready go strap on with dildo in the bottom drawer of her nightstand wrapped in a towel. Clint was doing his best to scramble her brains with his tongue on her clit, and doing a damn good job of it. They’d been dating three months at this point and having sex for two, at this point she was absolutely sure she wanted to expand their sex life. So when her breathing settled down she rolled over and opened the drawer.

“I bought something for us,” she said pulling out the bundle and closing the drawer.

“Oh yeah?” he asked nipping at her shoulder as she rolled to a sitting position.

“Yup,” Darcy confirmed unwrapping the towel and revealing the contents.

“You didn’t have to do that babe, I mean I have one that works with a harness,” Clint told her grinning. Darcy stared at him in surprise, a grin slowly spreading across her face. “I take it you weren’t sure I’d be down with your purchase,” Clint said raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I wanted to believe it. It’s just, like I said I’ve had guys agree to it before then when actually faced with a them sized toy they not only bailed but judged me for it. I’ve been called horrible things for expecting them to keep their word,” Darcy explained.

“So it’s kind of a test now, to see if someone is honest,” Clint surmised.

“Well, that and I mean, new aspect of our relationship so why not a new toy,” Darcy admitted with a defensive shrug.

“It’s okay Darce, I’m not mad or anything. We all have stuff that carries over, and it’s not like I don’t have my own trust issues,” Clint pointed out before gently kissing her. “So, my only question before we strap you in, lube?” he asked with a heated grin.

“Right here,” she confirmed pulling the bottle from the towel bundle.

“Perfect, let’s get you ready. Then you can get me ready,” Clint said picking up the harness, his voice deepening with a whiskey rough quality as his arousal ratcheted higher.

“Mmmm, sounds good,” Darcy agreed with a deep kiss, “then later, my turn,” Darcy said her eyes dark with desire.

 

Six months later, Darcy was packing the last of her kitchen items into boxes in preparation for her move into Clint’s place. They anticipated that the move would only take one trip with the six foot dolly they were using from the labs. All the furniture had been placed by Pepper’s designers so it was only her personal stuff that needed to be packed and moved. Which only amounted to fifteen boxes. Clint was currently moving the boxes from the bedroom into the living room and onto the dolly, when he called out to her.

“Hey babe, uh…why do you have four dildos in a box in your closet?” Clint’s voice rang out. Darcy burst out laughing as she taped up the last box. Clint wandered out into the living room with the box in his arms and a bemused expression on his face. “Is this your ‘Clint is on a mission sexy time box’?” he asked smirking.

“No, you’ve seen my toys. That is my reminder box. Remember how I told you every guy who’sd asked me about anal had backed out on doing it themselves?” she quizzed grinning cheekily.

“Yeah,” he confirmed with a chuckle.

“Well, like I did with you, I bought a toy of equivalent size to their own dick and basically challenged them to put their asses where they wanted mine. Bent over,” Darcy explained with a wicked smirk. Clint burst out laughing, putting the box on the counter and tugging her into his arms.

“And you kept them all as a reminder to not give in,” he observed smiling down at her.

“Exactly, and, now that I have you…I don’t feel like I need to do that anymore,” Darcy declared. She pushed up on her toes to kiss him before pulling away and reaching into the box. Each toy was dropped into the trash and the box broken down to go into the recycling shoot.

Clint kissed her again, grinning happily before returning to his work and bringing out the last box from the bedroom. The boxes were quickly stacked on the dolly and Clint used straps to secure everything before pulling it into the hall. Darcy took the trash bag out of the can and tied it off securely. She followed Clint into the hall, one bag of trash in her left hand and a bag of recycling in her right. She stopped long enough to send the refuse and recycling on its way before squeezing into the elevator without a backward glance or a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a tumblr post that I saw on FaceBook stating that the strategy Darcy has should be the norm. My brain ran with it. And no, I have no idea why my brain says anal = Clint. *shrugs*
> 
> I want to take a quick second to clarify something. Darcy's attitude of "if you want to do it to me, I should be able to do it to you" is all about trust and a lack of balance within her sexual relationships. Her rule has everything to do with the common dude bro attitude of sexual acts being things that are done TO a woman, not WITH a woman. Darcy's rule came about because the guys she was with weren't treating her as an equal participant, and that was how she dealt with it. Is it perfect, or something to be emulated by everyone everywhere? Of course not, and I never intended it to be.


End file.
